


Lines in the Sand

by groovekittie



Category: The Border (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, season one, the border
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ficlet in The Border fandom!  GO ME!  It was inspired by Nazneen Contractor's IMDb resume where it states that she has a background in dance.  The idea of Layla being a former dancer seemed really beautiful to me, so I wrote it.  And I confess, I'm a bit of a Gray/Layla shipper.  :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines in the Sand

She moved inside the confines of her self-imposed prison, dancing like sunlight across a dusty room. Delicate and beautiful, she was the physical embodiment of solitude.

He found himself watching her, wanting nothing more than to follow her rhythm. He moved in time with her, moving closer. Still, she moved farther away, always dancing just outside of his reach.

A slender hand reaches out, her back arches and she gracefully falls to the floor, her imaginary borders crumbling.

…

Gray coughs and shuffles his feet a bit, hoping to catch Layla's attention. Slowly, she turns her head, but her eyes stay glued to the document she has up on her computer screen. Finally, she breaks from her work and looks up expectantly at Gray.

"What's up?" she asks, her large brown eyes questioning.

"Uh … look, I was wondering if that offer to buy me coffee was still standing?"

Layla smiled and smirked at his joke. "Sure. Did you want to go right now?"

…

As they entered the small corner coffee shop, the light rain gently muffled the sound of the cars passing them by, the splashes of tires in puddles. It was almost as if the night were closing in on them, forcing them to huddle closer.

For Gray, it was like coming home.


End file.
